Naruto the hollowed fox
by roguenova
Summary: what if soul society was real in the Naruto verse what if Naruto got executed after the kyuubi attack what would a hollowed Naruto do not knowing anything but being a hollow hollow!Naruto gray!Naruto rated m for possible gory and sexual hints
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto the hollowed fox**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything of naruto or bleach.**

((chapter begins))

today was a day like no other, today a baby was born and killed, today was the day the Kyuubi attacked Konoha.

((skipping kyuubi attack it is canon))

(in the council chamber)

"today we have had a great loss, the fourth hokage sacrificed himself to seal the Kyuubi into the boy you see before his name is Naruto Uzumaki he is the container of the kyuubi and the fourth asked for him to be seen as a hero" said the Third Hokage as he sat at the head of the table. "that demon should be killed for the damage done to my shop and the death of my child" shouted one of the more outspoken merchants

"yeah execute the demon so he won;t hurt anyone else" shouted another "give me the boy Hiruzen i will train him to protect konoha" stated Danzo sitting next to Koharu "no Danzo you shall not have him to train as your weapon" more shouting came after that from the civilians and one more voice came from the corner of the table "kill the demon he has killed more of my clan than any of yours" said Fugaku Uchiha.

Hiruzen sent out a wave of killing intent to make everyone be quiet "fine we shall put it to a vote i put my 2 votes to keeping Naruto alive."

Koharu was next "death" she stated simply  
Tsume after her "live" she stated simply  
Inoichi "live" he said  
Chouza "live"  
Shikaku "troublesome as much as i want to say live i can't risk my clan death"  
Shibi "live"  
Hyuga"death"  
Danzo "death soon as though i can't have him"  
civilians "death" X6

"so the vote is 6 to live and 10 for death" the Third said in a sad voice "anbu may the sentence be carried out" with that four anbu dropped down killing Naruto instantly "burn the body please" the Third said quietly 'i'm sorry Minato Kushina i have failed you' with that done they all carried on with the meeting.

however they didn't see the ghost of Naruto still on the table with a chain in his chest, after a few seconds the chain quickly started eating itself, after it had finished in Naruto's place was a one story tall fox with one tail and a red streaks starting at it's head going down all it's limbs a Garganta appeared beneath him sending him to hueco mundo.

(soul society)

Minato jolted awake as he could feel a strange energy enter his system looking around he saw a woman was healing his wounds "uumm who are you and where am i" he said in a strained voice " hello young one you are in my clinic you have been unconscious for 3 days now you are luck to still be a plus soul."

"w..what are you talking about plus soul" he asked completely confused. "what you don't know where you are you look like you have been here for a few years" the doctor stopped to think about how to explain the situation "alright a plus soul is a soul that goes to soul society and negative soul yurns into a monster called a hollow" looking dumbfounded at the doctor he looked at the doctor sheepishly

"uuumm i'm sorry i forgot to introduce myself my name is Minato, Namikaze Minato" "anyway Minato-san you need more rest so get some sleep" the doctor said kindly.

((with Kushina))

Waking to the sound of people screaming she shout up she looked around to find herself in a decaying building which looked to have been turned into a tavern looking out from the behind the bar she could see people fighting in the front "ahh your alright little girl" said a man by the bar cleaning off some blood from the bar counter.

"anyway i found you out the back of my bar unconscious if i were to guess you have just appeared in soul society, you probably don't know what soul society is so i shall explain you are in a place where dead people go" he said with almost no emotion in all his talking.

"ok i am in heaven i take it you mean" kushina said in her now child like voice " yeah if you want to think it like that anyway you are in district 78 not the nicest area but better than further out" the bartender said.

the bartender looked like was going to continue till he grabbed kushina and pulled her towards him narrowly avoiding a bottle to the head "thank you bartender-san"

Looking down at Kushina "that is alright and my name is Kirita nice to meet you" looking at Kirita "nice to meet you Kirita-san i am Kushina, Uzumaki Kushina" with that said they continued talking, though it was mostly Kirita explaining about soul society.

(chapter end)


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto the hollowed fox**

**disclaimer: i don't own anything of Naruto or bleach.**

((chapter begins))

(with Naruto)

Naruto being a baby less than one day old didn't know much but one thing he now knew now was that his mind was clouded with the uncontrollable need to feed , looking around he saw another being on the floor it was white and had four arms on a centipede like lower body.

the instant he saw the hollow his mind kicked into gear,becoming completely focused on the being in front of him and his mind went into a rage of lets eat him, about 30 seconds of seeing the hollow he flung himself from the branch he had landed his mouth instantly latched onto the one of the top set of arms before ripping it of in a spray of blood.

"aaaagggghhhhh you stupid fucking bastard you took my arm you bastard" the hollow started raging while Naruto was swallowing the arm he had torn off 'more give me more more food morrree power' Naruto's mind raged after he had finished the arm he was eating,

he was about to go for another arm before he was hit pass one of the quartz trees rolling along "you you shall die for what you have done" shouted the hollow as it ran at him

'get the food' Naruto's mind still raged , Naruto started running at the other hollow, as he became in arms reach he jumped to the left abit and torn a chunk out of the hollows side "aggghh" shouted the hollow before the hollow could turn and hit Naruto had already attacked and took another chunk was bit out of the hollows other side the hollow soon fell to the floor not being able to support his large top half.

sprinting towards the hollow Naruto bit down into the neck of the hollow as he did so he felt pain in his front right leg seeing the hollow trying in vain to crush his leg, as he bit harder the hollows gripped lessened till it stopped , once the hollow stopped he ate the hollow with minor amounts of gore left of the hollow

"aaaaaarrrrggghhh" was the sound behind Naruto, looking around he saw a smaller hollow than the one he had ate that was draw to the area. pouncing ate the hollow he ate it like the over one. "aaaaaarrrggghh" came from over directions.

(6 similar fights later)

Naruto started to wander of into the menos forest after he had eaten and would begin to evolve and learn about what a hollow was.

(with Minato)

Minato woke to the sound of a man screaming sitting up he looked across the room to see a man on the table with a missing leg and the doctor trying to stop the bleeding. Standing up suddenly caused his legs to collapse after lying down for so long, pulling himself up and propping himself up with the wall

"hey blonde kid get the towel from over there for me" shouted the doctor as she tied a belt around the upper leg to slow the bleeding.

stumbling over to the towel he grabbed it and gave it to the doctor"what happened to this man it doesn't look like a sword cut his leg off" Minato said as the doctor clean the wound

"no it is from a hollow bite, can you pass me that needle and wire" looking at the doctor as he grabbed the needle on the desk behind him "what is a hollow doctor-san" looking at Minato as if it is the most obvious thing in the world "a hollow is manifestation of a spirit that holds a lot of hate or was not transferred to soul society, no let me concentrate on stitching his leg to stop the bleeding"

walking over to his bed Minato looked at the clothes which where at the end of the bed "are these clothes for me doctor-san" "yes" the doctor replied quickly as she continued his work.

putting on the cloths Minato stud up and walked towards the doctor "i'm going to have a walk ok may i know your name should i need to ask where this clinic is" looking over to the doctor who was half way done stitching.

"my name is Dinza now let me concentrate" Dinza almost shouted. leaving the clinic he walked around the streets.

(chapter end)

review on what you think and shall i do longer chapters less frequently or same as now more frequently


End file.
